


Kind of Homo

by clato27



Series: Life of Jonnor [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013), The Fosters (TV 2013) RPF
Genre: I say fucking a lot, Implied gay sex, Jonnor trash, M/M, No Homo, Un bata'd, Very much implied sex, Wrote this at three in the morning, and I say shit once, apparently im a binge jonnor shipper?????, but that's why hall are here, i like tagging, idk - Freeform, if I wrote smut this would be a very dirty story, its smut to ten years old, post sex, there are probably mistakes, yeah homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clato27/pseuds/clato27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude is a shit. Connor is done with him. </p><p>But he really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Homo

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes, I write this at three in the morning and decided to post it. I didn't even read over it so there are probably mistakes and shit, but I don't care and please don't tell me. Hope y'all like it.

Connor is so fucking done. 

Like seriously, why does he put up with his kid. 13 years of him, actually 15 if he counts friendship, but Jude didn't become such an unbearable shit until after they started dating. So 13 years. 13 years of Jude crap. 

Only its not really Jude crap. Well, it is, but not like the whole "I don't want to be labeled" shit from way back when they first started going out. Were they even going out at that point? Anyway, back to the point, most of the shit he's done since then is 100% trolling. This moment is one of them. 

Because Connor had just endured eleven fucking orgasms. Eleven. New record and Connor is fucking exhausted. This is why he's reluctant to let Jude top, because even though it is fucking awesome, Jude is way to excitable and crazy when it happens. 

Hence the eleven orgasms. 

But that's not even the point, that's just setting the mood. After the last one, number eleven, when Connor officially said (meant), "I am done," that Jude rolled off him. 

Jude hit the mattress next to Connor and patted his sticky and sweat covered chest three times before clarifying, "No homo."

Connor just looks at him. Just fucking looks at him for probably a minute because he can't actually fathom what Jude just said. 

"What the actual fuck?" Is what Connor says when he can actually form words. 

Jude looks his boyfriend sheepishly, but Connor knows he isn't sheepish at all just by the look Jude's giving him right now. "Kind of homo?"

"No homo? No fucking homo? We passed 'no homo' in the eight fucking grade when we made out in a tent, shit head. I can't believe you just fucking said that. Oh my God. Thirteen years, Jude. Thirteen years. I would get up and walk out of here right now if I wasn't so fucking tired. We are over starting tomorrow." Connor is panting again by the time he's done. 

Jude laughs, grinning like a fool and making Connor grin too. "Over tomorrow, huh? You're to lazy to leave me proper right now?"

Connor pinches Jude's side, but the man doesn't even flinch. Little shit isn't even ticklish. "That's your own fault and you know it."

"I guess so," Jude says and pushes the blond hair off of Connor's forehead, placing a kiss on his tan skin. "I love you, Con."

"I know you do, stupid. Now, cuddle me, bitch," Connor demands and Jude does as he's told. His head resting on Connor's shoulder, his arms wrapping around Connor's middle, and their legs tangling. Connor's hand slides up Jude's arm to intertwine their fingers and he feels Jude's lips press against his neck. 

"Yes homo."


End file.
